Computer systems are used in a computer network by knowledge workers and others to process “data.” The term “data” is used broadly to include both data and computer program instructions. “Data” may be generated by users of the computer network or by other persons or even by relatively autonomous computer systems, and may include, but is not limited to, raw data, documents, reports, programs, wikis, etc. for use within the computer network or externally. (In general, the terms “include,” “including,” or any other variation thereof, as used herein, are intended to cover a non-exclusive inclusion, such that a process, method, article, or apparatus that “includes” a list of elements may have other elements not expressly listed or inherent to such process, method, article, or apparatus.) “User-processing” of data includes users performing any or all of creating, editing, debugging, correcting, filtering, formatting and reviewing data via computer system, which may be done independently or collaboratively.